Last of the Wardens
by Darth Synkka
Summary: When the fifth Blight begins, Teyrn Loghain betrays the king and has most of the wardens killed. It's up to the last of the wardens to stop the Blight and unite Ferelden before it's too late. Rated T for swearing and I won't go into detail for any inappropriate scenes. Meaning I'll do the "fade to black thing" because I've never written that kind of scene before.
1. Table of Contents

Table of Contents

Prologue: Blight is Coming

Chapter 1: Trouble in the Circle

Chapter 2: Carta out of Dust Town

Chapter 3: Wedding Crashers

Chapter 4: The Journey South

Chapter 5: Arriving at Ostagar

Chapter 6: Alistair

Chapter 7: The Joining

Chapter 8: Betrayal

Chapter 9: Waking Up in the Wilds

Chapter 10: Lothering

Chapter 11: Camp and Nightmares

Chapter 12: Sulchar's Pass and the Demon Cat

Chapter 13: Shale

Chapter 14: The Brecilian Forest

Chapter 15: A Werewolf Problem

Chapter 16: The Ruins

Chapter 17: New Keeper

Chapter 18: Strange Man in the Camp

Chapter 19: Warden's Keep

Chapter 20: Maleficar Researcher

Chapter 21: Broken Circle

Chapter 22: Trapped in the Fade

Chapter 23: Sloth Demon

Chapter 24: Uldred

Chapter 25: Road to Orzammar Packed with Crows

Chapter 26: A King-Size Problem

Chapter 27: Bhelen

Chapter 28: Jarvia

Chapter 29: The Deep Roads

Chapter 30: The Dead Trenches

Chapter 31: The Anvil of the Void

Chapter 32: The New King of Orzammar

Chapter 33: An Undead Issue in Redcliffe

Chapter 34: The Fight for Redcliffe Village

Chapter 35: To the Castle

Chapter 36: Back to the Circle

Chapter 37: The Fade

Chapter 38: Urn of Sacred Ashes

Chapter 39: Weylon

Chapter 40: Haven

Chapter 41: Brother Genitivi

Chapter 42: Temple of Sacred Ashes

Chapter 43: High Dragon

Chapter 44: Gauntlet and Holy Ashes

Chapter 45: Curing Arl Eamon

Chapter 46: To Denerim

Chapter 47: Rescuing Anora

Chapter 48: Arl Howe

Chapter 49: Captured

Chapter 50: Fort Drakon

Chapter 51: An Arrangement

Chapter 52: Unrest in the Alienage

Chapter 53: Slave Trade

Chapter 54: Family Reunions

Chapter 55: Bad Mojo

Chapter 56: The Landsmeet

Chapter 57: A New Queen

Chapter 58: Redcliffe

Chapter 59: Dark Secret and Even Darker Loop Hole

Chapter 60: Fight for Denerim

Chapter 61: The Alienage

Chapter 62: The Market District

Chapter 63: Riordan's Death

Chapter 64: Fort Drakon

Chapter 65: Death of the Archdemon

Chapter 66: Celebration

Epilogue: What Happened Afterward


	2. Prologue: Blight is Coming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age**

Ferelden had been through many hardships throughout its history and has been through four Blights.

It was said that the first Blight began when magisters of the Tevinter Imperium invaded the Golden City in the heart of the Fade (the dream realm where the demons and spirits lived) which was said to be the seat of the Maker himself. So arrogant were these magisters that they tainted the Golden City, turning it black and the Maker cast them out. When they returned, they were twisted reflections of their own hearts, tainting everything they touched. They were the first of the darkspawn.

At least that's what the Chant of Light always said.

In truth, no one actually knew how the darkspawn came to be. No matter how it actually happened, it was their impact that truly mattered.

The underground dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall. The unstoppable and relentless darkspawn came, lead by the monstrous archdemon. The archdemon looked like a dragon but it was said to be one of the old Tevinter gods, imprisoned by the Maker. Whether this was true or not, the archdemon was a powerful and immortal thing, awakened by the darkspawn. They pushed the dwarves back until all that was left of their once proud kingdoms was the capital city of Orzammar. They drove at the people of Thedas again and again, destroying everything. The world it seemed, was at an end.

Then the Grey Wardens came.

Men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings...the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything so the darkspawn could be defeated...and prevailed.

The Blight happened three more times, each time with a different archdemon with different Grey Wardens. The fourth Blight ended four centuries ago when the hero Garahel plunged his sword into the archdemon. The people believed that the darkspawn were gone for good but the Grey Wardens were not fooled. They knew that the darkspawn could not be annihilated like the people of Thedas thought and the fifth Blight was coming faster than the Grey Wardens hoped. Duncan, the Commander of the Grey, had seen it for himself. The darkspawn stirring in the Korcari Wilds, to the south of Ferelden. Duncan knew that if they were to stop a Blight, they would have to recruit as many soldiers, and even recruit new Wardens, as possible.


End file.
